Kurbon
}} Kurbon is a dwarf appearing in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. When Tarnum set out to defeat Mutare and free the dragons from her control, he appointed Kurbon as his Master of Supplies because his kind were obsessed with minute details and he'd make sure nothing went missing. Kurbon often asked Tarnum to find more resources. On their quest, they rescued Valita, one of the Elf King's captains, from the torture dungeon of a pit fiend. Tarnum eventually made her one of his captains, but she rarely spoke, even though Tarnum knew something had to be bothering her. But as far as he knew, none of the people in his army were close to her. But one day, he saw Kurbon and Valita chat and laugh like old friends, despite the fact that Tarnum had never heard a word from Kurbon's mouth that wasn't a complaint. He later learned that Kurbon trained her when they were both in the Forest Guard. Kurbon knew that Aspen, Tarnum advisor, suspected Valita of being a spy, and told Tarnum to watch his back - Aspen was slippery. He also told him that if he wanted to know what was bothering Valita, he should ask her. Aspen managed to capture a harpy that was delivering coded messages between the traitor and Mutare's forces. The harpy didn't know what the spy looked like, only that they used elven arrows with black and green fletching - Valita's colors. Tarnum asked Kurbon whether anyone else used those colors, but the answer was no. Tarnum finally realized two things: he loved Valita, and he'd been looking the wrong place for the traitor. He arranged for Aspen to find a letter supposedly from Mutare to the traitor. When Aspen started to decode it, he was shot in the chest by Kurbon, who was the real spy. As Master of Supplies, Kurbon knew the movements of every man in Tarnum's army, information he could send to Mutare. He was the one who gave Valita the black and green feathers for her arrows, and the one who taught her to shoot. And he needed to slay Aspen, since the old elf was the only one who could break Mutare's codes. Tarnum's soldiers attempted to capture him, but he escaped them and fled towards Nighon. When Valita left camp to hunt Mutare's dragons, Kurbon managed to capture her, and he sent a letter to Tarnum telling him to meet him alone. When they met in a field, Kurbon was dressed in black armor and wielding an axe. Tarnum told him to free Valita. Kurbon, who didn't seem particularly intimidated, explained that he'd been captured by Nighon long ago and tortured until he promised to serve them. "You spend long enough in the hands of the enemy, and soon their side makes sense. You, too, would do anything to stop that kind of pain." After a sign from Kurbon, dozens of minotaurs charged forth from the forest, ready to slay Tarnum, but he blew into the wooden whistle he was carrying and dove for cover as his archers fired hundreds of arrows from extreme range. The minotaurs were slain, and Kurbon was only saved by his armor, and by the black dragon that swept him away. Some time later, Tarnum came across Mutare's forces battling each other, and his men watched as minotaurs and azure dragons slew each other. When most of the enemy were dead, they stepped in and killed the last dragons. They found Valita in a prison wagon, and Kurbon trapped beneath it. The dying dwarf told Tarnum to "take care of her" and passed away. Valita later told Tarnum that Kurbon had taken her from Mutare's prison against the Dragon Queen's wishes, because he didn't want to live inside his fear anymore - that was no way to live. Category:Clash of the Dragons characters